Ursa
|fgcolor= |image=Ursa SC-R Art1.jpg |imgsize= |region=Dominion space |sector=Koprulu sector |system=Korhal system |suns= |primary=Korhal |moons= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=>1,100 kmBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain=*Canyons *Forest *Mountains |tileset= |geography= |interest=Ghost Academy |species= |originalspecies= |otherspecies= |language=English |faction= Terran Dominion |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms=Ursa Shipyards |imports= |exports= |status=Terran Dominion colony }} Ursa is a small brown moon orbiting Korhal and the location of the .Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-21. Cast of Characters: Nova. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-12-16.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Among its main installations are the Ursa Shipyards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. History Colonization When a band of terrans landed on Ursa, including terraformers, surveyors and soldiers, it became the site of a massive battle against the zerg as Jon Dyre won the campaign virtually single-handedly. Dyre believed the terrans had been secretly infested and killed his own men, which he believed to be "mercy killing". He wrote a report about this secret infestation, but it was ignored. He was hailed as a hero, and the campaign made his career.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Ursa became the site of the Terran Dominion "Ghost Academy" after the destruction of the Terran Confederacy at Tarsonis (the former home of the Academy). The Dominion brought refugees from a few worlds with them to Ursa. The Second Battle of Ursa Ursa's primary military base was a site chosen to showcase the new Viking combat system. The presentation went awry as the seemingly insane pilot, Jon Dyre, destroyed the base and attacked civilians, claiming to be battling against a form of corruption. His former student, Wes Carter, attempted to stop him, believing the colony would be lost if Dyre were left unchecked.Furman, Simon and Jesse Elliott. "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Carter managed to trap Dyre and demand an explanation for his actions. Dyre admitted to killing his own men and the effect that act had on him. Then he self-destructed his Viking without ejecting. The Dominion covered up the incident as best they could and set about rebuilding the damaged colony. Post War At some point during the End War, the Nerazim Ulavu was picked up by Dominion forces from the battlefield and taken to Ursa. The Ghost Academy on Ursa was temporarily moved to Augustgrad in 2511.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Notes Ursa is a Latin word which means "bear." Among other things, it can refer to the constellations of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. Ursa was to make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost, coming under siege by the zerg.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. A degree of discrepancy exists in regards to Ursa's stellar status in that a magazine preview for StarCraft: Ghost indirectly referred to it as a planet. The StarCraft: Frontline story Orientation explicitly labels Ursa as a moon orbiting Korhal. StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 states that it has a moon, Canis, which would make it a planet. The StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils timeline supports Ursa being a moon.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. The issue was finally clarified by official StarCraft II information, making Ursa a moon of Korhal (along with Canis). Ursa appears as a contestable territory in RISK: StarCraft.June, 2012, Game Trade Magazine #148. Game Trade Magazine, accessed on 2012-06-09 References Category:Moons Category:Terran Dominion worlds